Blood Awakening
by Paladone
Summary: A Vegeta POV. As Trunks dies at the hands of Cell, Vegeta reflects on his own anger, mistakes, and pride. Is this simply regret, or redemption?


Discliamer: I don't own Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, etc. etc. etc. etc.....  
  
Notes: Wowzers, I'm back on serious stories. Probably because I'm as dry as a bone for jokes, and not in the mood  
to do part two of my MST. Well, I like Trunks, and Vegeta's ok, so I decided to try my hand at this sort of story.  
  
  
BLOOD AWAKENING  
  
  
The beam came from nowhere.  
  
Even with my heightened saiyan senses, ability to pick up ki from miles away, and trained reflexes, I never saw it coming.   
Kakarot's brat had somehow dodged it. It flew by my ear, before I could even react. A gasp of pain sounded from   
behind me.  
  
"a....a-aaaa....aaa..."  
  
My son. Dammit....no. I can tell already, it's lethal. The beam is too wide. Foolish boy! Did you learn nothing?  
But that's a dumb thought, I didn't see it either. Me. The prince of Saiyans, the strongest, useless, helpless...  
he's dying.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood...  
  
How much blood can the boy have? My brat...I never saw him bleed like this.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dammit. Cell, how the hell did he live? Bastard, and....why is he so strong now? Smirking, the bakayaro. "Who did  
I hit? Was it trunks?" This is ridiculous, Kakarot said that-  
  
"F-father...h-help...."  
  
My son....staring at me. Another cough, blood flowing everywhere. My son....dying? How is that possible? Worthless  
excuse for a fighter, dying like this! How pitiful. How...pitiful...how....  
  
"You'll find that I'm much stronger than before. You won't have it so easy, Gohan."  
  
Kakarot's brat powered back up behind me. Damn him, he's still stronger than Cell. That....boy. 11 years old, and   
already stronger than I, a seasoned warrior. Just like-  
  
Trunks.  
  
Bleeding. How is he still alive? Just like me, resilience. He's a lot like me, in some ways. Willing to do anything  
to reach his target. Even blast me far enough away so I couldn't interfere, like I did in my pride and idiocy.   
  
But he's dead now, and I don't care.  
  
No, I don't, I don't care.  
  
It was a mistake anyway. Why did I let myself be seduced by that woman,anyway? It's not like I really cared for her.   
But, I geuss I wanted MY lineage to continue. I even had some small speck of pride, when Trunks was born...but he had no  
tail. Not a saiyan, just a halfling, who would never be as strong as I.  
  
Like Kakarot's brat, who's 10 times as strong as I.  
  
Dammit, I'm a fool!  
  
I look down again. The others are huddled around him, what can they do, anyway? My son...he's...pleading for life.   
Pain, look at the pain. The pain of death, the pain I had so keenly felt in my useless fight against Frieza.   
He didn't know, I would never let him know, that I knew about him. And his strength.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I had noticed the rapid fluctuation in his power while we had trained in the room of Spirit and Time. Rage, burning rage,  
was the first thing that crossed my mind. The only consolance was that, at his ultimate power, he was a slow as an Ox.  
But even at normal power, he was stronger than me. Even with my impossibly painful training, he still managed to surpass  
me.  
  
Like Kakarot.  
  
Like Piccolo.  
  
Like Gohan.  
  
And now, my own son, stronger than his father. I'm not that old.   
  
But....I lost the rage. The anger that always pushed me on to surpass the others.. I didn't WANT to be   
stronger than him. I was almost...proud of his accomplishment.   
  
I couldn't let him know. How could I? I'd rather die than admit that any of my..."allies"...were stronger than  
their king. I ruthlessly beat on him, my temper worsened, and I never let him see anything remotely resembling  
kindness.  
  
But I was proud.  
  
The closest I could get to a compliment was, "Over there is Trunks. He isn't as strong as I, but he's close enough  
you couldn't tell."  
  
Trunks never heard it. He wasn't meant to hear it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan, if I can even see him as that boy anymore, smirked at Cell. He was still stronger by far.  
"I'm just happy I'll be able to kill the person who killed my father. I really wanted to destroy you with these hands."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I should've killed that maniac when I fought him. When he was weak In order to convince myself of my own power,   
I had to beat him.  
  
Decisively.  
  
And I did that, and more. It was a boring fight, I wanted something more. My son did not, he was tired of fighting.  
Maybe that's the reason I fought so hard to keep Trunks from Cell, I was ashamed of his mellow attitude towards Cell.  
Despite the way I'd treated him, he still refused to hit me.  
  
i wanted him to hit me.  
  
Finally, as Cell closed in on the foolish android, Trunks blasted me away. Like I wanted him to. Why? Why did I want  
him to do so well? I don't care about him!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Still bleeding. His blood is red, pure. Despite the horrors he'd been through, he was still idyllic and innocent.  
  
Tears.  
  
Tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? Why do I care about him so much. Why don't I hate him? I should hate him!   
He should hate me. Why doesn't he hate me? He's not a saiyan, just a miserable excuse for a halfling.  
  
But he is saiyan. He was strong. He had surpassed me. And...I'm..proud. And he's dying. Before my eyes.  
  
The light in my son's eyes has vanished.  
  
"Tru---Trunks."  
  
How dare he! How dare that idiotic monster take my son's life! How dare he take something away from me that's affected  
me in this way! HOW DARE HE!!!!  
  
"CELL!"  
  
Everyone cried out as I flashed forward, coursing every bit of power I could muster through my body. Cell only smirked  
as I flew at him. I unleashed a flurry of powerful blasts.  
  
I knew it was useless. Each blast did nothing. I knew from experience that I was wasting energy.   
His ki wasn't decreasing at all. I roared in rage, but..why can't I become stronger? Howc an that brat do it and not I.   
NO! I WILL BE STRONGER!   
  
"You're nothing Vegeta." Not a surprise.   
  
Pain overwhelms me, and I fly into a cliff face, hitting the ground hard. My blood. Same color as my son's.  
And now I die as well. Go ahead, baka, kill me.  
  
I feel the blast of energy, too powerful for anyone to stop, too fast for me to even see. The explosion is strange, is  
this what it's like to disintegrate? The explosion seems to fly in another direction.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakarot's brat.  
  
DAMN HIM! His arm. His power's down by half, and he did it to save someone as useless as me.   
I was a..a victim, he had to save me. Some prince I am.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta! We could've resurected Trunks with the Dragonballs!" Kururin. Forgot about him.  
  
Idiot. Of course. And because of my idiocy, the only hope for my son's ressurection is now crippled.   
Everything I've done to this point has been idiocy. But I tried! I tried so hard! I wanted him to die at my own  
hands. For what he's done to me.   
  
Gohan. Now I understand why Kakarot, or...Goku, sacrificed himself to save his son. Gohan. A boy so much like  
my own. With the same color blood.   
  
"Is this all that I've become? Luggage? I'm...sorry Gohan." To trunks too. I'm sorry Trunks. I tried, I really tried.   
  
  
  
  
Is this tears, or blood, coming out of my eyes?  
  
  
The End.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, this was hard to write. I dunno how I did on this, so let me know! I'll get back to the humor stuff soon. 


End file.
